


Give a little time to me

by Thingssicant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flower Child Harry, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Strict liam, chef Niall for shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/pseuds/Thingssicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never thought he would meet Prince Harry, never mind work for him. When you throw in a stupid crush and a homophobic king Louis' life gets a bit more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a little time to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrevenge/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! There is a bit of violence and curse words if that bothers you don't read!

To be sitting in an office waiting for an interview was a bit tedious to Louis. He honestly had never planned to finish uni with a degree that was basically useless in this economy, but to have his mum force him to apply for a job at the palace was pretty low. He was a student of the arts not some teen boys bitch or “Prince Harry’s personal assistant” As his mum had put it the night before. So he had reluctantly packed all his things and took the train to London. He looked up when someone finally entered the room and almost laughed at the site, the boy looked even younger then him. He forced a smile and stuck out his hand, “Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson”

 

“I’m Liam” The boy smiled and shook his hand. He looked through his notes “You’re applying for the prince’s personal assistant?” he asked. Louis nodded. “Can I see your timer?” Liam asked. Louis had to keep himself rolling his eyes as he stuck out his wrist. He almost completely forgot that when you found your soul mate was all that mattered in London. The Liam boy bit his lip “That’s cutting it a little close don’t you think?” He asked “Would you plan on leaving when you found your mate?”

 

Louis smiled - he was going to be an actor after all - “Oh definitely not! I have always wanted to work at the palace and meeting my soul mate would never change that” and if lying through his teeth would get him a job and make his mum happy until he found something better than it was something he was proud to do.

 

 Liam smiled and Louis knew he had it. “Then welcome to the team!”

 

::

 

The next few hours consisted of Liam happily explaining all the rules and responsibilities of the job and Louis trying to stay awake through the whole ordeal. He completely didn’t expect for the job to be so intense, this harry kid seemed to have a busy life and now Louis was in charge of it. He was screwed. When Liam finally finished he was lead down a hallway to the staff corridors and given a room. It was very tiny with two single beds and a dresser “you’ll be rooming with Niall, don’t worry though he’s super nice. He works in the kitchen so you probably won’t see him much anyway” Liam explained. “Now if you follow me I’ll take you to see Harry and you can start now” Liam smiled. Louis nodded nervously and followed him until they were standing outside of a giant door. “One more thing I forgot. This is the biggest rule of all actually” Liam said biting his lip “Don’t mention his highness’ timer. It’s gone and thats all I can say” he said firmly. Louis frowned and was about to ask more but Liam shushed him and opened the door.

 

He barely had time to take in how big the room was when his thoughts were interrupted by loud singing coming from behind a door in the far corner. He swear he could hear Liam grumbling as he followed him to said door -the singing getting louder as they got closer- Liam threw the door open with a huge frown on his face “Your highness! I told you to be ready by 11 to meet your new assistant!” He grumbled. Louis looked away from Liam to the prince and burst out laughing then covered his mouth as quick as he could. There sat Prince Harry in a giant bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles singing at the top of his lungs. When Harry noticed the two standing there he stopped abruptly and turned beat red “Liam don’t call me that!” He frowned completely ignoring the rest. Liam sighed and Looked at Louis “He has to meet his mother and father for lunch in 15 minutes, make sure he is ready and dressed appropriately” he said then he turned and walked out checking the time as he did so. 

 

Harry looked Louis up and down and laughed “Don’t mind Liam, he’s a bit rule crazy. But lucky for you I’m not” He smiled. Louis smiled back “I’m Louis by the way” He said. Harry nodded “I’m guessing Liam introduced me as ‘Prince Styles or his highness’ but don’t ever call me that” He paused “well call me that in front of my father… but other than that call me Harry” He smiled then he went back to laying back in the tub. Louis frowned and coughed a bit “uh Harry? Aren’t you meant to be getting ready?” He asked. Harry’s face fell and he nodded getting out of the tub “Can you hand me a towel?” He asked startling Louis out of looking up and down Harry’s completely naked body… “Towel! Sure!” He said a bit too cheery. He handed it to harry and started to back out of the bathroom “I’ll let you... Yeah” He mumbled closing the door. Shit. Not even five minutes in and he was already checking out his boss. Great. 

 

Harry came out of the bathroom a few minutes later clad in only a towel and walked up to his closet pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a white t shirt. Louis sighed “Harry.. i don’t know much about this stuff but I don’t think this is what Liam would consider “Appropriate lunch ware or whatever” he mumbled. Harry’s giggled -actually giggled- and grabbed a fancy blazer pulling it on with the shirt and shorts. Louis shrugged “lets go then” He said walking out of the room with Harry in tow

 

::

 

It turned out Lunch was in a garden. Louis stood with the other staff and he watched. He watched as Harry picked a flower and put it in his blazer pocket. He watched Harry’s father, the king, glare at the thing like it was the foulest thing in the world, his attention not being drawn from it. He watched as Harry’s face fell at his father’s words and as the flower was ripped from his pocket. He watched and he didn’t like what he saw.

 

::

 

Louis was about to follow Harry out once lunch was over when Liam grabbed his arm “Harry says he’s finished for the day, so we need your help in the kitchen” he whispered. Louis bit his lip but nodded and followed Liam the opposite way of the family. He was lead to the kitchen where he saw two blondes sitting at a small table “Niall! I’ve got you some more help!” Liam called “Just go sit with them and they’ll tell you what to do” Liam told Louis. Louis walked over and grabbed an extra chair pulling it up to the table “I’m Louis, and you’re Niall I’m guessing?” He asked. Niall nodded “And this is Perrie” he smiled’ Louis nodded to the two “So what needs to be done?” Louis asked. the two burst out laughing “Shit all!” the Niall boy laughed “We do like an hour of work a day and get paid for 12” he said, Irish accent coming through. “What are you stuck doing in this shithole?” Niall asked. Perrie gasped “Niall! Shut up! He could be another Liam!”

 

At that Louis had to laugh “Don’t worry about that! Only here because my mum kicked me out” He sighed. Perrie nodded “As are most of us” she laughed “but what do you do here?” she asked. “Harrys assistant or whatever” Louis smiled “Way easier than I thought it would be” he laughed. Both blondes nodded “Lucky you!” Niall smiled “You don’t have to deal with the king! He’s such a prick! Especially to harry!” Niall rolled his eyes. Louis nodded “I just wish there was something I could do about it...” He sighed Perrie nodded “We all do…”

 

::

 

Louis served dinner that night. And if he ‘accidentally’ spilt gravy on Harry’s suit then no one would be the wiser 

 

::

 

Louis groaned when he had to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning. He rolled out of bed, threw on the uniform that Liam had given him the night before. He walked up to Harry’s room and opened the door. He sighed seeing Harry still fast asleep. He opened up all the blinds yawning himself “Harry! You have to get up! You have a meeting with you father this morning” He said as cheerily as he could for how early it was. Who had meetings at 7 am anyway? Harry groaned and pulled a pillow over his head “Go away Lou” He mumbled. Louis didn’t think someone giving him a nickname had ever sent so many butterflies through his stomach. He walked up to the bed and carefully pulled the pillow off Harry’s face “Come on… You don’t have much else to do today, You can go right back to sleep…” He whispered. Harry sighed blinking his eyes and Louis had never seen anything so green. How had he not noticed it yesterday? He shook his head “Just go shower and I’ll pick out some cloths for you” Louis smiled. Harry nodded, still half asleep. He wrapped his duvet around himself and walked off to the bathroom. 

 

When he came back 15 minutes later the duvet was replaced with a towel and his curls were plastered to his face. Louis wordlessly handed him his clothes and Harry smiled “Thanks for last night by the way” He blushed. “What are you talking about?” Louis asked biting his lip. Harry laughed “No one can be that clumsy, and i did really hate that suit...” Louis shrugged “Least I can do, I can tell you like this better” Louis said motioning to the floral shirt and jean shorts. Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ cheek blushing like crazy “We should go” He mumbled. Louis wordlessly nodded and walked whit Harry to his father’s office. A blush on both their faces the entire way.

 

::

 

Louis never planned on falling for a prince in two days. But it was just a stupid crush... He hoped.

 

::

 

Harry had let Louis take the morning off claiming he needed his “beauty sleep” Harry seemed in a bad mood again so Louis went with it and wandered back to the kitchen. Perrie and Niall were still sitting at the exact table as yesterday and Louis started to wonder if Niall wasn’t lying about doing no work. He sighed and took a seat with them “Straight men kiss each other’s cheeks right?” He asked shyly. Niall smiled and jumped up kissing both Louis’ cheeks “If that’s what you want buddy!” He laughed. Louis groaned shoving him off. “No! I mean another straight guy!” He yelled. Niall shrugged “Why who kissed you?” He asked. Louis bushed “Harry...” He mumbled. Perrie and Niall burst out laughing and Louis frowned. Perrie shook her head “he’s as straight as his hair, honey, Trust me I’ve been there” she laughed. Louis gaped at her. Niall nodded “I have too” He winked. Louis and Perrie both looked at him confused. “What?” Niall asked “When he turned 17 I made him a cake shaped as tits, never seen anybody so scared in my life!” He laughed “So when he turned 18Ii made him one shaped as a giant dick! He ate the whole thing then came out to everyone in the room… but you know, keep it hush hush” 

 

::

 

Louis’ heart raced just a little bit more that afternoon when he saw harry. but it was just a one sided crush. It couldn’t be love... Not without a timer.

 

::

 

Timers were given to everyone once they turned 5 years old. It would glow once you got close to your soul mate and beep once you found them. Louis only had a month to go on his and he was a bit more nervous than excited. It was only really that afternoon he actually started to pay attention to the giant scar on Harry’s wrist where the timer should be. He really wished he could find out why but he couldn’t just ask harry, especially not now when he was having tea with his mother. He shook his head just trying to focus on something else. And sadly, that had to be Harry’s conversation with his mother. 

“I just don’t get why I have to marry? I mean a ball just to find a wife! That’s ridiculous!” Harry frowned. The queen mumbled something that Louis couldn’t hear and he watched Harry smile a tiny bit.

 

::

 

Louis found out more that night about the ball the king was holding in a months time to find Harry a wife. His heart sunk but it didn't matter. Harry would never want him anyway. 

::

 

Louis frowned when he walked into Harry’s room the next morning and it was empty. He wandered around the castle for a bit until he found Niall and Perrie trying to peak through the crack of a door. He sighed walking up to them “Have you seen Harry?” he asked. Perrie covered his mouth “SSHHH!” She whispered “He’s in there! His mum set him up with Prince Zayn from France! Look how hot he is! And he’s staying with us Lou! WE get to see that every day!” She squealed. Niall nodded as Louis looked through the door “and he could fuck that” Niall laughed. Louis tried to ignore the jealously that went through him, especially when he saw Zayn. Perrie was right. He was extremely good looking... So much better than himself. He shook his head “Go back to the kitchen you two!” He grumbled. Niall rolled his eyes and dragged Perrie away. Louis could hear them making jealously jokes all down the hallway.

 

Louis waited outside the door for Harry for almost an hour when Liam finally showed up claiming he needed to get Zayn settled in his room. Harry came out of the room with a huge smile on his face and Louis’ stomach dropped even more. “Why don’t we go to the garden before you have to meet your parents for lunch?” Louis suggested just wanting to forget the whole Zayn thing never happened. Harry nodded and followed Louis out to the garden. they sat on a bench overlooking a pond and harry sighed looking at Louis “Zayn already found his soul mate” He said “My mum just doesn’t understand the whole timer thing…” he mumbled. Louis nodded smiling a little “well you have that ball in a month right? You could find someone there...” he sighed. Harry shook his head “That’s all girls… I don’t exactly... You know... Go that way…” Louis frowned “why isn’t it guys then?” Harry sighed “Because father doesn’t accept that I want a guy... So I don’t get to marry one” He frowned and looked away. Louis rubbed Harry’s back not sure of what to say. Harry sighed and looked at him with tears in his eyes “I’m really glad Liam hired you” he said. Louis smiled sadly at him and pulled him into a hug.

 

::

 

 

Days when by with Louis and Harry spending most of their time in the garden and Louis thought less and less of why it would never work between them.

 

::

 

Louis had a huge smile on his face as he waited for Harry to finish morning tea with his mother. He couldn’t even be bothered at the queen gushing about how amazing Zayn was for harry -he did find it a bit weird how she was going behind the kings back but he didn’t question it- Because today was the day he was going to ask harry out, he had it all planned out. A picnic in the garden with biscuits Perrie had made. Then he was going to take him to the pond -Harry’s favorite place- and ask him out. The best part was Harry’s father was out of town so he would get no hassle from him.

 

When the tea was finally finished he lead harry into the garden covering his eyes the whole way. He uncovered his eyes and Harry gasped “Lou! This is so pretty! I love it!” He blushed Louis hugged him “I’m glad you do, now sit down so we can it!” 

 

Once they finished eating Louis lead him to the pond and picked a flower, tucking it behind Harry’s ear. Harry smiled even bigger if it was humanly possible. Louis took his hand and bit his lip “will you be boyfriend?” he asked shyly. Harry nodded and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met Louis wondered why he ever thought it wouldn’t work.

 

::

 

Weeks went by and Louis felt on top of the world. He never knew he could fall for someone so fast. He almost completely forgot about his actual soul mate... Almost

 

::

 

Louis walked into Harry’s room one evening, a week away from the ball. He was wearing little jean shorts and a tie dye crop top. The whole thing topped with a flower crown. Louis’ heart swelled as he ran up and hugged his boy “Hey honey! You seem happy today!” He smiled. Harry nodded hugging him back. “I had a great day pretending to like Zayn with my mum” he laughed. Louis laughed with him “Maybe we could tell her soon, or at least tell her Zayn has a mate already, do you know who it is yet?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head “won’t tell me...”. He mumbled. Louis shrugged “Oh well I have a surprise for you...” he smiled. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Harry laughed the whole way. Louis led him into the garden where he had fairy lights. Harry smiled and kissed him “You’re too good to me...” he mumbled. 

 

They lay out under the stars for what could have been hours. Harry looked at Louis then down at his wrist “You meet yours in a week...” He frowned. Louis nodded “I don’t really want to... I wish it was you…” He whispered. Harry nodded tearing up a bit “But now we’ll never know because my father is so mean...” He cried. Louis frowned pulling him into a hug “What do you mean your father?”  He asked. Harry shook his head “When I came out as gay... He. He ripped it right off! He called me a fag and told me that I needed to Marry a girl, and that if my timer wouldn’t find me a girl then he would” he cried. Louis never thought he could hate someone so much. He held harry close and kissed all over his face “It’ll be okay, we’ll work it out! I promise! I’ll find it for you! I’ll do anything I can to find it!” Louis whispered. Harry smiled and kissed him softly. Louis melted into the kiss when suddenly he was being ripped away from Harry. Louis looked up and gasped seeing the king over them “You weren’t supposed to be home yet...” Harry mumbled. The king grabbed Harry by his shirt “What is this bullshit! And why were you kissing this faggot! You’re a prince not the town slut!” The king screamed slapping Harry. Louis screamed trying to pull the king away from Harry. He felt himself being pulled away as Niall and Liam dragged him to the staff courters. He kicked and screamed the whole way. “What the fuck are you doing? We have to save harry!” He cried. Liam shook his head “We’re only staff Louis! You can’t hit the king we’ll go to jail!” He sighed rubbing his back. “I don’t care! I’d do anything for him! I love him!”

 

::

 

Liam and Niall Had to hold Louis down all night, Both wishing they could just let go…

 

::

 

When Louis walked into Harry’s room the next morning he would have never expected to see Harry looking so absurd and beaten up at the same time. His face was basically just a swollen purple balloon. He was wearing the suit he hated -Louis knows because he can see the remittance of a gravy stain on the pants- “Harry what happened? Are you okay?” Louis gasped running up to him. Harry scuffed shoving him off “You as a staff have no right to call me Harry!” He grumbled. Louis frowned “What are you on about? I’m just trying to see if you’re okay!” “Well don’t!” Harry frowned “I don’t need some fag looking after me!” He said then he turned away and stormed out. Louis gaped at him then burst into tears. Harry’s father had finally gotten to him.

 

::

 

Louis cried that whole week. He never knew he could feel so much heartache. He didn’t even realize he was closer and closer to finding his mate.

 

::

 

The whole week Louis still searched for Harry’s timer, even as harry ignored him. He had Niall and Perrie looking for him as well and even had Liam helping at points, but he had no luck. With the ball coming up and Harry following his father around like a lost puppy Louis was starting to give up hope.

 

The night before the ball Louis walked into Harry’s room with his new suit freshly pressed. His original plan was to just hang it up and leave but when he found harry completely sobbing on his bed he didn’t have the heart to leave. He held Harry for hours until he stopped crying and started kissing him. Louis didn’t have the heart to stop him on that ether.

 

::

 

Louis took Harry’s purity that night. He didn’t know if it was beautiful or heartbreaking. 

 

::

 

The next day Louis wasn’t surprised when Harry was ignoring him again. Niall and Perrie tried to reassure him but it was no help. He Lay in bed all day moping in his own pity.  Niall dragged him to the ball that night but Louis couldn’t handle seeing Harry smiled and dance with all the girls. The girls who didn’t care who their soul mate were if they could have Harry, Just as he had. He left when Harry had danced with the 16th girl and he just couldn’t take it any longer. 

 

Liam ran up to Harry and dragged him away from the girl he was dancing with “What the hell!” Harry yelled when suddenly his eyes landed on the timer in Liam’s hand. The whole room gasped seeing what was happening. Liam carefully placed it back on Harry’s wrist. Harry looked at Liam when it started again then he suddenly took off causing confusion throughout the whole room. He ran to Louis’ room throwing the door open “I’m so sorry! I’ve been so dumb all week and now I have my timer back and it’s not going off” Harry cried falling down in front of Louis, who was standing there shell shocked. Louis gulped and wiped is eyes leaning down to grab Harry’s hands “I ripped mine off... If it wasn’t you then it wasn’t worth it” Louis whispered showing his now scared wrist. Harry gasped and burst into happy tears and fell into Louis’ arms “I love you” He cried. Louis smiled “I love you too” he said happily “And l’ll love you forever”

 

::

 

If they were completely honest they did check there timers, but it only just confirmed there love more…

 

::

 

_6 Months Later_

 

Louis watched on with the crown with a smirk on his face, He knew Harry never wanted to be king so to be sitting at his coronation was hilarious. He smiled as Harry was about to be crowned when he suddenly shook his head and stepped back “I have an announcement!” Harry called over the audience. “I will not be your king” He said. The whole crowd gasped looking at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smiled “As most of you know, my father has done some terrible things, but I think the worst was exiling my step brother, Liam Payne.” He said “Who will be taking the crown and ruling the country with his soul mate, Zayn Malik. - And Louis couldn’t tell you how surprised he was when he caught Liam hooking up with prince Malik, but he went with it- Liam gasped walking up to where Harry was standing “You don’t have to do this” Liam shook his head “It wasn’t planned like this” Harry shook his head and placed the crown on Liam’s head “You’re going to do great” Harry smiled. Liam nodded nervously and Harry came and sat beside Louis. Everything was perfect as Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out to the back garden -of course- where they spent the day with each other, and finally, no worries at all.

 

::

 

And if Louis proposed that night Harry couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised. 

      

 

 


End file.
